


Mine

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson gives Clint a scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

“Mine,” Clint growled, pushing Coulson onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

Coulson pulled him into a kiss, desperate and hard.

“Yes,” Coulson panted when they took a breath, “yes, yes.”

Clint lay his head on Coulson's shoulder. “Don't leave,” he whispered against Coulson's skin.

“Not going anywhere,” Coulson promised.

He flipped them over and pressed Clint into the bed. “I'm sorry I scared you.”

Clint turned his head away, trying to compose himself, until Coulson put his hand on Clint's jaw and made him look Coulson in the eye.

“I'm the one who jumps off buildings. Not you.”

Coulson shrugged. “I knew the Hulk would catch me.”

Clint pressed a soft kiss to one of the many bruises the Hulk's catch had left on Coulson's skin.

“Next time, wait for Stark.”

Coulson made a face. “I was hoping there wouldn't be a next time.”

Clint laughed and spread his legs. “There's always a next time. Now stop talking, and get moving.”

“Yes, sir,” Coulson replied with a mocking salute.

And proceeded to do just that.  



End file.
